Got Your Back
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Dave's world is crashing down on him when he's outed at school, but in his moment of dispair... he finds who his true friends are. Football Team story. T for Language.


Okay, so this is a random one-shot NOT related to my other stories...

Anyways yeah... also the football team is in this... cause they don't get enough love.

**NOT A KURTOFSKY!**

**Got Your Back**

Dave let out another shaky sigh, he was trying to calm down... this was the worst week ever... EVER... Here he sat, cowering in a bathroom stall, sobbing, and alone. He heard whispers outside the stall and bit back another sob, he felt humiliated, alone, depressed, useless. His whole world had smashed down on him in a week, no joke... he couldn't even fathom anything more worse than this week. He leaned his head against the wall, words spinning through his head of his family and Azimio... and Santana's, he glared... and Kurt... damn Kurt... fuck him... he'd told the bitch and now... now his life was over.

The words, all the words echoed; '_Get OUT! Your no son of mine!'_... He sobbed again, remembering his mother's words and his father's disappointed gaze. '_Filthy fagot_!' The words stung, he couldn't even try and remember his mother's soft voice anymore, just the screeching... '…_ You all heard me, Karofsky's GAY! He kissed Kurt and threatened him to keep quite!_' Santana's announcement in the quad when he'd gone to approach Hummel to fucking apologies... she'd snapped at him before he could get within talking distance... and she'd outed him... the whole school. Then Azimio... who he'd been staying with, _'Fucking cocksucker!_' When Azimio had found out that Dave had been outed, Dave expected him to be there, Azimio did know... but at the thought of the school associating him with Dave, who'd always been close with him, he freaked... hell he'd even punched Dave.

"No luck," came a girl's voice, then Kurt's.

"He all but tossed me out of the stall when I tried talking to him."

Dave glared at the ground, he had. Seriously, what gave Kurt the idea it would be okay to climb over the stall and try and talk to him... Dave was pissed... he was furious... he even screamed and yelled at Kurt how much he hated his living guts, how had he not gone to say sorry, the bitch wouldn't have said anything, how if he hadn't told her... Dave's sobs were back, he just wanted the freaking gleeks to leave the bathroom so he could leave... _and go where?_ He sobbed again at the thought that he had no one... No one had thought about that though, they just assumed it would be great revenge to out him... no regard that now he was alone and scared... fuck, Dave wasn't gonna be macho to himself... he was frightened... What did they assume everyone was accepting, no they fucking weren't. Dave's family was religious... VERY religious... and Azimio... that was the worst... the only person he thought he could trust... when he'd denied him... it sealed Dave's fate... he had no one... no one would dare defy Azimio.

"Karofsky," it was Hudson.

"GO! AWAY!" yelled Dave, he felt sick at his own voice, panicked, cracky, and hoarse.

"Dude, where just trying to comf..." Dave snapped.

"This is your guys damn fault! All of it..." Dave opened the stall, not caring if the gleeks saw his tears and anguish, "I hope your all fucking happy! I hope your revenge was fucking sweet!"

"Calm down..." said Santana from over in the corner.

"Calm.. CALM DOWN! FUCK YOU! You all have each other you fucking cocksuckers... who the fuck to I have now!" yelled Dave, slamming the stall door again.

"Dude, your fam..." he heard Puck.

"THEY DISOWNED ME YOU FUCK HEADS!" screamed Dave, he went back to his corner.

Dave's stomach ached as he cried into his knees. It went silent, they'd listened and left. Dave's fingers squeezing the fabric of his jeans... he felt even worse... even more alone and outcast. He felt hopeless, he took a calming breath... and heard it... there were people yelling outside the door... he heard Azimio's voice, he blanched and stood up... then sat back down... he was confused and scared... then he slumped... fuck it.. if they came in here and killed him, they'd be saving him the effort later. He heard glee people arguing too... and then silence... followed by the door opening, he saw two pair of sneakers walk in followed by large black ones. He recoiled and heard the stall door open next to his.

"Dave?" came a male voice, he blinked and looked to see a sullen face looking from under the stall, Jameson's black eyes staring at him with concern, swollen and turning purple.

"Oh.. shit..." Dave heard a small splash and then Banks' head was over the stall slightly, a bloody lip curved into a small smile, "Dude, are you gonna hog this fucking stall all day?"

"Cause it's kind of lame," Rashard's head popped above Banks.

"What.." Dave was confused, why the hell were Melvin Banks, Tony Rashard, and Randell Jameson here, he glared, shouldn't they be with Azimio.

"What? Seriously... how shitty do we look?" asked Rashard, pointing to his black eye with his brusied knuckled.

"Yeah dude... we need some where to wallow in self pitty too, and your hogging the best stall," said Banks, Dave looked at them and then at Jameson, who was ineffectivly trying to crawl under the stall, but his hissed and stopped.

"Dude... I think my legs bleeding," said Jameson, who looked at Dave upside down and gave a small smile, "Fuck man, we didn't think Azimio had any game... he and those fuckers actually can fight... did you know that?"

"Why did..." Dave was looking at all three.

"Dave, man... we're your friends... fuck them posers," said Banks, jumping over the stall with a loud hiss as he rubbed his knee, "We don't need 'em."

"I..." Dave was having trouble piecing things together, he blamed it on lack of oxgen from crying.

"Dude, we heard what happened... and Rashard saw it... just because you dig on dudes don't mean your still not Dave..." said Jameson.

"Yeah, man. It doesn't change the fact that without you I would have been held back twice already if you hadn't helped me with English," said Rashard, also climbing over the stall, he landed with better grace and less of a hiss than Banks.

"Yeah, or when you threw me that surprise party Sophomore year when everyone forgot," said Banks.

"Or the fact that when I got wasted and got lost in my own backyard you dropped your shit and stayed on the phone with me to come look for me and shit," said Jameson.

"... Okay the last one was pathetic... Jameson, you live on a half acher fenced yard..." said Banks, Dave snickered.

"He got lost in the dog shed," said Dave, remembering it.

"Gasp!... He spoke," said Jameson.

"You guys... fought Azimio and the others for me?" asked Dave.

"That's right bro, we got your back," said Rashard, sitting next to Dave.

"Dude, did you think you ain't got nobody?" asked Banks, sitting on the toilet.

"Yeah I mean, seriously... Bieste had to get the fucking Glee Dweebs from away from the damn door... there like standing guard... hell most are skipping class... I don't know what that's about but when they saw us, they all but punched us the fuck out... that's why we needed Bieste," said Jameson.

"Damn man.. your making us sound like fucking pansies... Azimio kicks our ass then you tell Dave we had to get Bieste to ward off the Glee fairies... ohm... dude... did I just insult you?" asked Banks quickly looking at Dave.

"... I'm too caught up in the mental image of Rachel Berry trying to look intimidating enough for you too go get the Coach," laughed Dave, wiping his face.

"It's a scary thing, I think it was something to do with her yelling about how much of assholes we were and lecturing us on rights and shit... I didn't hear much but a whistle... like the teacher on peanuts," said Jameson, sitting up and sliding a little ways closer in from the door.

"Charlie Brown," corrected Rashard, putting an arm around Dave.

"Fuck you.. don't be correcting me!" yelled Jameson, who then pointed to his left eye, "You hit me, bitch!"

"I didn't think Strando would duck, he's a bit slow," said Rashard, with as shrug, the door opened.

"Douches! Can we have some fucking privacy!" yelled Banks.

"As much as I adore your male bonding and skipping classes, I suggest you vacate the girls bathroom," said Sue opening the bathroom stall door and glaring at the boys on the floor, "And stop bleeding on the floor and go to the nurse!"

"We're in the girls bathroom?" asked Dave, he hadn't even looked to which one he'd gone into when everything had gone down.

"Yes, Karofsky. Now go! All of you.." said Sue with a groan.

"Sorry," said Jameson, as Banks helped him up.

"My bad," said Dave, as Rashard helped him up and they started leaving.

"Karofsky," came Sue's voice, he looked back at her nervously, the women scared the shit out of him.

"I hope you realize who your friends are now," said Sue, giving a fleeting half smile as she closed the stall door.

"Dude... did she just smile?" asked Jameson, in a whisper.

"Freaky," said Rashard and Banks together.

"Come on, before you bleed to death," said Dave with a smile as he turned to his friends... after all they had his back... and he had theirs.

**THE END**


End file.
